


Entwine

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Other, Purring, Rain, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He was so cute when he slept
Relationships: Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Entwine

**Author's Note:**

> Do I care that I write so much for Yuri? No, I don't. No thoughts, head empty. Only Yuri. Lol, any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

Your eyes fluttered open as you were pulled from your dreams and into the waking world. You blinked rapidly; eyes bleary as sleep clouded your vision. You yawned softly as you shifted under the piles of blankets covering your body. You were cosy and pleasantly warm in your bed and you were very reluctant to move. You could hear rain softly falling outside and smell it in the air when you inhaled. It had an oddly soothing effect as a drowsy feeling washed over you, tempting you to fall back asleep.

You smiled lightly when your sleeping buddy pressed closer to you, seeking comfort in the warmth your body provided. He would never admit it, but Yuri was very clingy in his sleep. If there wasn't some part of his body touching yours then he was a very restless sleeper. Your legs were currently tangled together, barely leaving an inch of space between your bodies. His arms were loosely wrapped around your waist, his fingers pressed into the small dip in your back. Even in his sleep you couldn't escape him. 

He looked peaceful when he slept. There was a gentle smile tilting his lips, his breathing light as he snoozed soundly. He must have been having a pleasant dream. You giggled quietly under your breath as you continued to watch him sleep with content. 

"You're so cute" you mumbled.

Your hand slowly crept up until you reached his face. Your fingertips brushed against his cheek; his skin pleasantly warm against yours. His nose twitched but other than that, he didn't seem to have a reaction when you touched him. You gently traced the curve of his cheek before trailing your fingers up to his hair. Wisps of purple locks tickled your hand as you delved through the soft and silky strands. You gently petted his head and you received a soft noise of approval in response. You ran your nails across his scalp, massaging your fingers through his hair as you rubbed his head. He made another noise in the back of his throat and it sounded a lot like a purr. You stopped petting his hair and the noise ceased.

You started with your ministrations again and the loud noise returned. You felt the vibrations dance across your skin as he purred once more. You continued rubbing his head, a smile playing on your lips. You adored the purring that rumbled in his chest. You giggled softly and Yuri's eyes finally opened, causing his purring to fade. His gaze flicked up to your face and you grinned at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head" you greeted.

Yuri grunted in response; his eyes still heavy with sleep. You scooted closer to him, burying your other hand in his hair and massaging his head. He hummed happily, his eyes fluttering as you rubbed his head. The smile on your face only grew wider.

"You're having fun with this" Yuri grumbled. 

You giggled. "Of course, I am. You make such cute noises."

The word "cute" wasn't something that Yuri really associated with. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and he buried his head in your chest to hide his face. You continued to coo, brushing his hair behind his ear as he sulked against your chest.

"I had no idea you could purr."

You gasped sharply when you felt his lips ghost over your skin, his fangs against your throat as he spoke.

"How about I make you purr for me too?"

Now it was your turn to feel the heat as your cheeks burned with an intense fire. Yuri peered up at you and chuckled at the look on your face. The tables had been turned and now the heat was off him and on you. He wrapped his arms tighter around your waist, pulling you closer as he nuzzled his face against your neck. You took a deep breath, trying to regain your composure. You tilted your head to look down at Yuri, who was smiling as he gazed up at you. You decided it was way too early to be dealing with him right now. 

"Go back to sleep, it's too early for you" you muttered.

Yuri hummed in thought before he leaned up and placed a kiss against the tip of your nose.

"Only if you join me~" he purred.

You smiled gently, smoothing down his bed head as you kissed his cheek.

"I can do that." 

Yuri buried his head back between the crook of your neck, grabbing your hands and urging you to continue stroking his hair. Your hands slipped back into his hair, fingers massaging his scalp as you closed your eyes once more. He nuzzled your skin, warm breath making your skin tingle as he tangled himself with you once more.


End file.
